Remembering Shadow
by Eternal Megatron
Summary: After a nightmare Mylene has, she doesn't want him to leave her. But when Shadow reveals that part of her nightmare ist true. What will she do to keep him?
1. Chapter 1

Remembering Shadow

Me: Shadow dies here twice and Mylene cries... repeatedly

Mylene: You're so mean!_ *cries*_

Me: So Shadow this is screwout as your last words could you say the disclaimer?

Shadow: Sure, Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras does not own bakugan

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 The dream<p>

_"I'm sorry Mylene I this is over!" Shadow yelled._

_ "But Shadow I thought you loved me?" Mylene cried_

_ "Wrong Mylene the correct answer was "did" I can't anymore." Shadow left her._

_ You know, it all started when Shadow had first met Mylene. He was one grade above her and older. His friends made it a joke to say he was younger than her but, he decided to go with it. She was a pro and had done it with almost every guy in Vestal._

_ He broke up with her._

_ The next few weeks were different. Shadow had left the Vexos and she had pleaded with him to stay but he left anyway._

_ That was the last the other Vexos saw of him._

_ One day a week later Mylene was walking down a street when she heard screams._

_ Suddenly someone grabbed her, then she turned around to see Shadow._

_ "Shadow? Why did you grab me?" Mylene asked still stunned to see him._

_ "That's not important now; just don't go towards the screams and commotion. Somebody died so I'm not sure you want to see it." He said strangely serious._

_ "Why? Who is it?" she asked looking up at him._

_ "Me. I've not left fully. So I want you to leave before I do." He finished._

Then she woke up. She was sweating oceans, breathing hard, and red puffy eyes which is a sign of crying.

She started crying again.

* * *

><p>Me: R&amp;R please, oh there there Mylene don't cry...SHIT!<p>

Mylene:_ *cries even more*_


	2. Chapter 2

Remembering Shadow

Me: Shadow tells Mylene he's dying. _*laugh maniacly while pointing to Shadow and Mylene.*_

Mylene: If I wasn't so sad I would...

Me: You would, what? _*eyes turn purple and hand start to glow*_

Shadow: Nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. The truth<p>

It was still night. Mylene had to cover her eyes as she walked by guards, other Vexos members, and the royal family. There was only one person's attention she wanted… Shadow. The first place she tried was the Hangar to see if he was working on his aircraft. He wasn't there. With tears still streaming down her face she went to anywhere he could be. He was gone and she started to cry more.

At this time Zenoheld decided to use his advantage. "So Mylene, Your search for the crazy fool is useless." He hissed. "What-what h-h-happened to him?" she asked in between tears. "He felt cheated when I wouldn't give him a copy of the Phantom data, so I had to eliminate him." He cackled. "NO! This can't be true. He's still here because his aircraft is still in the hangar!" she screamed at him. But she was interrupted by an explosion. It came from the hangar! "Sire we blew up his aircraft just as you instructed." One of the guards said. Those words just made her cry more as she ran to her room. As she ran she hit two people. Those two people happened to be Lync Volan and Volt Luster. They taunted her with Shadow's death.

When they were beating her down with their taunts, a voice made them cower. "I would advise you not to do that!" it bellowed. It was Shadow! A bright explosion sent everyone but Mylene sprawling. He had managed to get her to her feet before she fainted. He then carried her to her room. When she woke up she was still in his arms, she blushed magma red as she spoke to him. "Oh Shadow, I thought you were dead they all hurt me because I-I-I cried when I couldn't find you." She cried, tears flooding down her face. "Now why would that happen Mylene? You don't show any emotions. What is the real reason behind all this?" he asked. "How could you say that? The only reason I went to find you is because I LOVE YOU!" she cried harder. "Mylene come on, I mean just get some sleep because by tomorrow you'll be back to your old self and you'll forget what this is even about." He said comforting the crying girl. He put her in her bed. He tried to leave but before he could she stopped him. "Why are you leaving can't you stay?" she sniffed. "I can't stay. It'll be too weird. What will happen when you wake up? You're going to scream to everyone that I'm in your room." He whispered. That was coming from the guy who wore weird as jewellery. "Can't you just stay with me?" she asked. "Fine, I will. But as long as you go to sleep." he finished as he got into bed with her.

When she went to sleep, he was trying to get free without waking her up when he felt something wet in the bed. He found a tissue and wiped his hand. He found out just what the liquid was. It was cum! He was wondering what she was thinking about that she came on the bed. He kept the tissue for further contemplation.

Shadow was right. Mylene woke up and she was back to her regular self. She still couldn't shake the dream, the feeling, and the desire/lust for him. She carried on as normal. Although she just had to talk to him. She needed him but she just didn't know yet.

He was walking down the hall. She found as he was going to his room. "Shadow, hey Shadow. Please I just want to talk." She called. He had to stop otherwise she would keep calling him. "WHAT! IS IT? MYLENE." He asked very enraged. "Shadow what's wrong? Why are you so angry?" she asked scared of what might happen next. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm not angry what are you talking about Mylene?" he asked suddenly so calm. "Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for last night." She said. "Um, your welcome but I got to go. You sure you're feeling ok?" he asked. "I-I-I don't know. I-I-I just feel so confused." She whimpered breaking down in tears yet again. "But there is something you're not confused about." He said as he held up the cum stained tissue. She was blushing starry red.

"Mylene, you should now that you can't start a relationship with me." He said stopping her. "Why? Why can't I?" she pleaded. "Well, it's because I'm dying." He sighed.

* * *

><p>Me: Hangar. Cliffhanger<p>

Shadow: Hush Mylene. don't cry. It's gonna be ok.

Me: Bad idea. R&R please

Mylene: _*cries even harder*_


	3. Chapter 3

Remembering Shadow

Me: Third and second last chapter, Almost Done!

Shadow: So, let me guess. I die in the last chapter

Me: Yes and let me tell you, Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras does not own bakugan

* * *

><p>Chapter 3. His origin<p>

Mylene couldn't stop herself from crying at what she just heard. Shadow? Dying? She just needed to around for as long as he had. "Why Shadow? Why didn't you tell me?" she cried. "Trust me Mylene, there is a lot of things I would have told you but you wouldn't listen." He said. But he let it slip that she never showed her feelings toward him. She couldn't help but feel ignorant and guilty. She just buried her head in his chest and kept on crying.

Though she had a right to know. She had a right to know everything about him, seeing as she loved him. "Shadow, I want to know. I-I-I want to know you. I want you to know me." She asked him looking up with her tear stained face. The only thing he did was look at her and sighed. "Mylene, if I do then promise me you won't cry." He said as he put her down on his bed.

"It all basically started when I was born. Though I didn't mention the fact that I'm older than you. I came from the harsh streets where kids weren't safe. It was even harder for me because of crazy and zany attitude. I'm not like you Mylene. I didn't have a good life like you." He said as he left.

Mylene felt terrible; for all the times she talked down to him, for the times she berated him, and negated his presence. She just stayed in his room and cried in his bed. He couldn't feel bad. Years of resentment overcame his all natural feelings for her. He shrugged it off, then went back to his room.

"My-lene." He said as she wrapped herself around him… very tightly. "Shadow. Even though I may have had the better life, I wasn't happy. I went to all the elitist schools where everyone was happy but not me. I thought I would never be happy." She whispered within kissing distance. She started feeling him up. "I love these features of yours" she hummed.

She started the progress by her kissing his lips. She stopped on the lips then started kissing his neck all the way down to his penis. She undressed herself seductively. He quickly took off his clothes. (Hey, see a chance, take it.) He pounced on her and plunged his penis into her vagina. He thrusted rapidly in and out. That made cry for more. He had to shush her so it wouldn't arouse suspicion. "S-shadow I've reached it. Also I'm cumming!" She screamed, climax already rising. "Uuhhhhhh. Almost…THERE!" he grunted as he pulled out. Her shaft was dripping with semen. They lay next to each other. "I-i-it w-w-was so good." She panted. "Good she forgot. Now I can leave, just as soon as I get all movement back." He thought

* * *

><p>Me: I'm not good at this so don't judge me but R&amp;R please<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Remembering Shadow

Me: Last chapta and Shadow dies

* * *

><p>Chapter 4. Finally at peace<p>

"Keep fighting MAC Spider! Ability Activate! Ranzam MACX!" He shouted. MAC Spider started healing his plate hole after Helios burned a hole through. Shadow then hopped on. "Ability Activate! Multiple Minds!" he shouted. He then started to bind with his bakugan. "Ability Activate! Dragon Pouncer!" Spectra commanded. Then Helios shot his hand straight through MAC Spider, destroying him and Shadow with it.

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry this is short but I might do a sequel called Hard to get over<p> 


End file.
